MEMORIES MY ANGEL
by Kyoka Ryiuzaki
Summary: Sampai kapan pun kebahagianku hanya bersamamu, meskipun aku harus meninggalkan dunia ini hanya untuk ke tempat dimana kau berada.


Disclam : MK.

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort.

Rate : T.

Pair : SasuNaru.

WARNING : Boys Love, Gaje, EYD brantakan, dsb.

Sasuke pov.

'' Baka dobe... kau tau mati seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun kau bodoh mati di tanganku apa itu maumu, penyakitmu, semua pekerjaan yg kau sembunyikan, semua tingkah konyolmu itu... baka...kau benar2 dobe... Naruto.''

seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven yg basah terkena air hujan berdiri selama 1 jam di depan sebuah nisan yg baru 2 minggu terpasang di sana, nisan sang sahabat, rival, keluarga dan kekasih... ya mereka sepasang kekasih yg cukup rumit jika diartikan. keduanya sangat bertolak belakang bagai mentari & rembulan, siang & malam, hitam & putih rumit bukan...

[ '' Gomen'nasai Sasuke... semua berakhir, kau bebas sekarang. terbanglah... jadilah merpati yg bebas dari sangkar emasmu dan bahagialah...'' ].

'' dasar bodoh kau, bagaimana aku bisa bebas dan bahagia..., jika kau pergi baka. kau merencanakan ini dengan rapih aku yg selama ini di dekatmu sampai tidak menyadarinya sama sekali, kau itu pintar, bodoh atau licik Naruto... aku yg seorang Uchiha jenius pun bisa di buat seperti orang idiot bicara di tengah hujan deras dengan batu nisan ditengah pemakaman seperti ini.''

'' kau ingat saat kau pergi malam itu Naruto, kau berbisik kepadaku walau samar aku masih ingat jelas perkataanmu. meski di bawah pengaruh obat tidur yg kau masukkan ke minumanku tiap kau mau pergi dengan para agen pemerintah sialan itu..''

[ ''kenanglah aku sebagai mimpi buruk yg indah. terlalu sakit untuk di miliki, terlalu bahagia jika didekati. karena sang Angel yg sebenarnya adl iblis yg menyamar, selalu membuat semua yg didekatnya hancur berkeping-keping termasuk yg namanya CINTA.'' ].

'' kau benar Naruto...kau memang mimpi burukku, kau menghancurkanku sampai seperti serpihan kertas kecil usang yg di buang karena tidak bisa dipakai lagi, kau berikan aku CINTA yg memabukkan, kau membuatku tau artinya keluarga, sahabat, rival, teman dan kekasih... kau...benar-benar membuatku kembali seperti semula tapi dengan mudahnya kau hancurkan aku kembali.''

[ '' Aishiteru yo Sasuke... Oyasumi... Sayonara...'' ].

'' saat terakhir pun kau masih saja bodoh..., bukannya menembakku malah melepas pistolmu... dan menerima tembakanku... dasar bodoh... kau pantas disebut dobe Naruto..., karena kau memang bodoh... kau... aku... kita... ''.

DOR...

DOR...

BRUUKKK...

'' Kau tau aku benci sendirian kan Naruto, Karena sendiri itu menyakitkan, aku tidak mau lagi sendirian di dunia ini. meski ada BAKA ANIKI kalau kau tidak ada sama saja aku sendirian, maka dari itu aku akan pergi ke tempat mu berada sekarang. bersama mu aku akan lebih bahagia, kau ingat saat tahun lalu merayakan hari jadi kita kau bicara begini...''

[ '' Carilah kebahagiaan mu sendiri, walau itu terlalu jauh untukmu dan raihlah jangan pernah kau lepaskan kembali bila sudah menemukannya. '' ].

'' kau benar... kebahagian ku hanya bersama mu, walau sesakit apa pun aku melukaimu dulu kau tetap setia sampai akhir. sampai kau yg menyakitiku karena kepergianmu aku sadar...sekarang arti kata2 mu itu. kebahagian, cinta, rasa sakit semua tidak bisa di hapus atau di beli dengan apapun kecuali kita sendiri yg harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya dan merelakannya pergi atau menyimpannya di sini... di hati kita, benarkan Naruto. ''

'' tunggu sebentar lagi... dobe... aku akan menyusulmu ke sana dan kita akan bersama selamanya...''.

'' Gomen'nasai ANIKI... OYASUMI... SAYONARA...''

'' Dobe aku datang... Aishiteru yo Naruto...''

Dengan berhentinya sang hujan yg membasahi tubuh seorang pemuda tergeletak tidak bernyawa, di samping batu nisan sang kekasih dengan wajah yg tersenyum bahagia.

bahagia... ya Uchiha Sasuke bahagia tepat di hari jadinya dengan Naruto dia bertemu kembali dengannya walau di tempat yg berbeda sekarang, sebuah kado istimewa yg tidak tergantikan bukan...

CINTA itu rumit, CINTA itu butuh saling pengertian satu sama lain, walau terkadang CINTA membuat beberapa orang buta. bahkan CINTA bisa membuat patah hati dan melegalkan segala cara.

asalkan kita mau berbagi rasa itu dan berpikir masuk akal CINTA itu pasti berakhir bahagia bukan meski harus menyimpannya di sini... di hati kita sendiri.

tamat.

OMAKE..

'' Dobe...''

" Temeee... ngapain di sini... haaaah...''

'' aku datang mau tinggal bersamamu di sini...''

'' TEMEEE... jangan bercanda, pulanglah aku tidak apa2 sendiri di sini asal kau disana bahagia aku juga bahagia...''

'' Dasar Dobe... aku tidak mungkin bahagia jika kau tidak ada tau..., kebahagiaan ku hanya bersama mu dan di sisi mu lah aku bahagia...

kau sendiri yg bilang cari kebahagiaan mu sendiri raihlah meski jauh dan jangan kau lepaskan bila sudah memilikinya... kau lupa dengan perkataanmu sendiri ha~ah... dasar Dobe... sudah aku mau tidur lelah...''

blusss...

'' dasar aku ingat kata2 itu, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyusulku kemari kan... dasar Uchiha keras kepala... hihihi...''.

The and.


End file.
